Never Gonna Be Alone
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Atem regrets never telling Yugi that he loves him. Yugi regrets not telling Atem the same thing. What will the Gods do? AxY NOT Anzu! Enjoy!


I wrote this a while ago. It's a small song fic. Enjoy!

I do NOT own either the song or Yugioh, by the way.

See you at the bottom!

**

* * *

**

"Never Gonna Be Alone"

_[Verse 1]__  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Yami's POV_

It's been so long since then. I wish you hadn't won. I wanted so desperately to stay with you. I love you, did I ever tell you? I wonder every night why I didn't. I miss you terribly my hikari, my tenshi. I sit here and watch you constantly. I can't help it. I need to see you, even if it is through some enchanted water. But is that enough? …Is that enough? I don't know… not anymore. Why didn't I tell you my feelings then? That night before we went to the museum? I know you were crying, I could feel it through the link. I wanted to hold you so bad that night. To tell you that it'd be ok, that I wouldn't leave you. But I was scared, and I couldn't lie to you. I knew I'd end up going to the afterlife sometime, I just wish it hadn't been so soon. I was too scared to tell you my feelings. Or maybe I was too proud. I so proud of you, for staying with me that far. Or maybe I was proud of myself… I don't know. All I know was I was too scared to tell you. I guess that makes me a coward…

_Normal POV_

Seth approached the Pharaoh and sighed. The Pharaoh was watching Yugi again. He knew it. The Pharaoh always tried to say that he wasn't, but they all knew. He would sit for hours next to the viewing pool, just to watch the smaller one. Seth sighed again and shook his head. He hated to see his cousin depressed, so he had pleaded on behalf of him to the gods. He told them how his cousin was hurting. How he thought the afterlife might not be the best place for the Pharaoh. The gods took his plea in consideration and said to give them a week. For that entire week they observed both the Pharaoh and his young counterpart still on earth. They had come to a decision today, and Seth was on his way to tell the Pharaoh.

"Cousin?" Seth asked.

"Hmm?"

"You are wanted in the temple," he replied.

"What for?" Atem asked.

"You'll see when you get there," Seth said.

"You know you're not supposed to keep things from you're Pharaoh right?" Atem said a small smile playing on his lips.

"Pharaoh shmaraoh, look, just get your butt over there, Atem," Seth replied chuckling. They both knew that no matter what the Pharaoh did, Seth wouldn't tell him what was up.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he replied, taking one more sad look at Yugi through the viewing pool and leaving. Seth sighed again and dismissed the image as he followed his cousin.

The two boys made their way through the palace to the Temple. Slaves and royalty alike bowed as they passed. It had take Atem a while to get used to this again. When he was with Yugi and the gang, he never had people bowing to him. Even when they found out that he was a Pharaoh. But now that he was here, in the afterlife, there were people bowing left and right. It got tiring sometimes to keep telling people to stop bowing, so he just let it go. Atem walked out of the palace and down the road. He didn't have to have any guards with him as he did this, seeing as the temple was still within the palace gates. They walked up several stone stairs to get to the temple. Once they were inside, they stopped to let their eyes adjust to the darkness.

"My Pharaoh," the High Priestess, Isis, called to him, "Please come this way."

She led him though the temple to the inner sanctuary. Atem wondered what was going on. People, including him, were usually never let in this far. It was reserved only for the Priests and Priestesses. She led him to a small room and told him to wait. For what he was still wondering when a voice rang out.

"Pharaoh Atem," the God Osiris called out.

The Pharaoh jumped and immediately bowed down, "Yes?"

"We have been told of your predicament," Osiris said.

"What predicament would that be, may I ask?" he questioned.

"The one between you and one Mutou Yugi," the God Ra said.

"Yugi?"

"It has come to our attention that you do nothing but watch over him. Is there a reason why you have forsaken your duties to stare at him all day?" Ra asked.

"The truth?" the Pharaoh asked quietly.

"That would be preferred," Osiris said.

"I love him. I miss him terribly. I would give anything to be with him again," the Pharaoh answered.

"We figured as much," Osiris said.

"So, we give you a choice," Ra said, "You can stay here and wait for him to die. When he does, we will bring him here, instead of him going somewhere else. Or you can go to him. You will live with him for the remainder of his days."

"Think about this for a moment, before you decide. I will tell you this," Osiris said, "He does miss you just as much as you miss him, if not more."

The Pharaoh nodded his head and the gods disappeared. He had two hours to make a decision, though the gods could guess what he was going to do. He walked out of the room and into the main part of the temple. Seth and Isis were there waiting for him.

"So, my Pharaoh, what did they want?" Isis asked.

"They know how much I miss Yugi. So they gave me a choice, and now I have to decide," he replied.

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I have two hours to come up with an answer though," he replied, "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Yes my Pharaoh," they said.

At that exact moment, Yugi was in his bedroom working on his homework. Or trying to anyways. His mind kept wandering to a certain Pharaoh. Gods, how he missed him.

_Yugi's POV_

Why? Why did I let you go? I should have told you. I really should have told you how much I love you. Did you know that I constantly watch the skies? It may be foolish, but I actually hope that I'll catch a glimpse of you while watching them? I see you often in my dreams. You're at a small pond watching something. You're dressed in your Egyptian outfit. Do you know how handsome you look in that? Every time I go to talk to you in my dreams, they end. It makes me sad. I want to hear your voice again. That deep voice that sends shivers down my spine. Sigh, the only reason I let you go was because you looked so happy. When you saw your family, you looked so happy that I couldn't stop you. No matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't. I couldn't keep you from your happiness. Even if it meant sacrificing my own. "It's selfish, I know, but I want you here with me, mou hitori no boku... Yami… Atem… come back to me please."

_Normal POV_

"It's selfish, I know, but I want you here with me, mou hitori no boku… Yami… Atem… come back to me please," he whispered.

It hurt so much to know that he would probably never see the Pharaoh again. He sighed again and turned to his homework, hoping that it would get his mind off of his dark counterpart for a little while.

Elsewhere…

Yami stared into the pool, not believing what he heard. The gods were right, Yugi did miss him. Oh how happy he was. If Yugi missed him… he knew right then what his decision was. He ran through the palace, startling the servants as he passed. He raced up the temple steps and passed Isis and Seth, who looked at each other and then at the Pharaoh. He slowed down before he reached the room where the gods were waiting. He walked in and bowed again as they showed up.

"Have you reached your decision?" Ra asked.

"Yes I have," the Pharaoh said.

"And?"

"And I want to be with him," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Osiris asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. You have until sunset to say good bye to your family and friends here and to leave someone in charge while you are gone. Meet me back here when you are done," Anubis, who hadn't spoken during the entire discussion, said.

The Pharaoh nodded and left the room. The first thing he did was put Seth in charge. He quickly went and said good bye to his family. His mother was sad, but she understood. She told him that she was happy now, because he had found someone to be with, even if it meant leaving the afterlife for. His father merely told him to be careful and that once he got down there he wouldn't be immortal. He told him that if he died, he'd kill him himself for leaving that "cute young man" alone again. The Pharaoh smiled at this and promised his father that he wouldn't leave Yugi alone like that ever again. It was sundown when he made it back to the temple and was surprised to see Bakura and Marik there too.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We don't know, we were just summoned here," they replied.

"They're here, because they too are going back," Anubis said from behind them.

"Back where?" Bakura asked.

"Back to earth," Anubis said.

"Why?"

"Your lights miss you," Anubis said simply, he shot them a look that said: don't argue with me, just go do what I say.

The three of them scowled but didn't say anything. They all knew not to argue with the God of Death. They grudgingly followed him into the temple. They didn't go as far as the Pharaoh did. They didn't need too, seeing as the main part of the temple would do.

"I trust you've said good bye to everyone?" Anubis asked.

"Yes," they said.

"Good," he said as he turned around to face them. Without warning, he started chanting in ancient Egyptian. A white light encompassed the three. Seth and Isis held their arms above their eyes as the light grew. There was a bright flash and then darkness as the three souls fell to earth.

Yami (the Pharaoh) materialized outside of the Kame Game shop. With a groan he picked himself up off the ground. It was then that he realized that he had a body. He could have cried with happiness at the thought that he would now be able to _feel_ Yugi. Sure he had been able to touch him before, when they were together, but he hadn't been able to feel him. He realized, with a small chuckle that Anubis had left him in his Egyptian garbs. Probably some sort of joke made by the God of the Dead. He smiled and walked towards the shop door.

Yugi sat at the counter of the shop very bored. He wished something exciting would happen to take his mind off of Yami. Even a customer would be welcomed at this point. Just as he thought that, the bell on the door rang.

Without looking up he said, "Welcome to the Kame Game shop."

"Hello, aibou."

_[Chorus]_

_Never gonna be alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall..._

_Never gonna be alone!_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Yugi froze. He knew that voice, and no one besides the owner of it ever called him aibou. He let his eyes roam towards the voice. He was hoping with all of his heart that it wasn't a dream, or a hallucination. When he saw Yami's smiling face, he almost melted. Tears sprang to his eyes as he raced out from behind the counter and launched himself into the Pharaoh's arms. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and whispered small nonsense in his ear until he calmed down long enough to pull back. Yugi wiped his eyes and smiled at his other half.

"How… Why… When…" he asked.

"How? Anubis sent me. I don't exactly know how, he just did. Why? I'll get to that in a moment. When? Right now," Yami replied.

"Okay… strange, but I'll take your word for it. Come on, we've got a lot of catching up to do. I'll get you some comfy clothes and make dinner, I'm sure you're hungry," Yugi said as he pulled himself reluctantly out of Yami's arms and flipping the open sign over to closed. He locked the door and lead Yami upstairs to his room. He pulled out a hoodie and some loose jeans.

"You can change in here, or in the bathroom. It's up to you, I'll be downstairs," he said before he got too flustered. The thought of Yami changing made him blush.

Yami nodded and decided to get dressed in Yugi's room. It had been so long since he had been in there. It brought back a lot of memories, from the moment that Yugi had put the puzzle together, to their last night in the room. So many memories. He smiled softly and finished changing. Hopefully there would be more, better, memories to be made. If Yugi accepted him, that is.

_Yugi's POV_

What is he doing here? Not that I'm not happy that he's here, and all. But why? Why after so long? I want to know. He looked so hot when I saw him. I did say that that outfit made him look so handsome. I'm glad he's here. Just, why? I keep asking myself that. Why? I almost jumped him when I saw him. Does he know what he does to people when he looks like that? So gorgeous and delectable. No! Bad thoughts. Ohhhhh… and here I thought the Egyptian outfit looked good. This is too much.

_Normal POV_

_This is too much_, Yugi thought as Yami walked in. The hoodie fit him. It was big enough that it didn't seem small, but it was small enough to show off what was underneath. The jeans hugged his hips in all the right ways. They sat dangerously low on his hips. Yugi gulped and turned back around to pay attention to the stove.

"Is ramen alright?" he asked.

"Sure, it sounds great," Yami replied.

A small shiver made its way down Yugi's spine as Yami spoke. Yugi smiled softly, remembering how it used to do that to him. Yami sat down at the table and watched Yugi make the food. Yugi hummed to himself as he went to grab two bowls. He opened the cupboard and tried to grab the bowls but was just a little too short. Yami chuckled and came over to help him. Yugi froze when he felt Yami put an arm around his waist and reach up over him. He blushed at the contact, but didn't pull away. He liked how it felt to have his arm around his waist. Yami pulled two bowls down and handed them to Yugi.

"Here you go, aibou," he said.

"Thanks," Yugi said softly as Yami pulled away to go sit back down at the table.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Yugi separated the food into the two bowls and placed one in front of Yami and sat down with his. The two look-a-likes ate in silence, their thoughts roaming around to different things. When they were finished, they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Yugi sat next to Yami, facing him a little, their knees touching.

"Now why are you back? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I am, I really am. I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too, aibou. Well, the reason I came back was because of you," he said.

"Me?"

Yami nodded, "yes you. I was so happy when I went to the afterlife. It was nice, for a while. And then I started to get sad. I realized that I was missing you. I thought it would be fine if I could just see you, so I went to what we would call the viewing pool. I saw you and the pain in my chest eased a little. Before I realized it, I was watching you every day. It got to the point that I would do nothing but watch you."

"Why?" Yugi whispered.

"Because I realized that… that I…" he said as he turned away from Yugi, so he wouldn't see his face, "I love you. Watching you every day made me a little happy. Even if I couldn't be here. You seemed so happy. Knowing you were happy made me happy. It comforted me to know that you weren't dwelling on the past."

"I wasn't."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't happy. Not inside anyways. I was falling apart, Yami," Yugi said as he turned his own face away from him, "Without you, I was hurting. I felt so alone. I was destroyed when you left. A part of me went with you that day. The only thing that kept me from stopping you was the look on your face when you were reunited with your family. You looked so happy then."

"Why Yugi? Why did you want to stop me?" Yami said softly.

"Because I love you as well," Yugi said blushing, "I always have."

Yami placed his hand under Yugi's chin and gently directed his face back around.

"I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I lost you during the match with Pegasus. It was then that I realized that I would do anything for you to make you happy. I regret not telling you before I left. Now that I'm here, I'm never going to let you go. You're never going to be alone from now on," he whispered.

He pulled Yugi to him, their lips meeting softly. It was perfect. There wasn't any fireworks or anything big. It was just the two of them. If felt right, and that was all that mattered to them. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. He licked Yugi's bottom lip begging for entrance. Yugi immediately opened his mouth and groaned as he felt Yami enter it. Yami roamed all around Yugi's mouth before playing tug-a-war with his. After a few minutes, Yugi relented and let Yami do what he wanted. The need for air grew and the two split apart. They rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breaths.

_[Verse 2]_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Yugi smiled as he stared into Yami's crimson eyes. It felt so right to be in his arms. It was what he had wanted since he could remember, and now that he was in them, he didn't want to let go. Yami felt the same way. He didn't want to let Yugi go, no matter what. A song popped into his head and he gently pulled away from Yugi. Yugi glanced at him confused, but Yami merely shook his head. He popped a cd into the cd player and switched the song to number seven. A voice started singing and Yugi smiled. He knew this song. It was Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback.

Yami held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes."

The two started slow dancing, despite the fact that the song was definitely not a slow song. They didn't care though, and danced anyways. Yami softly sung the words into Yugi's ear, causing him to shiver again.

"Never gonna be alone!

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out,

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone."

Yugi sighed. It felt so nice to be here. To be in Yami's arms. He laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. They swayed a little more as Yami kept singing to him.

"Oh!

You've gotta live every single day,

Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?

Don't let it slip away,

Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.

Every single day,

Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?

Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,

And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out,

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day,

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day."

The song ended and they didn't move. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. They eventually sat down onto the couch. Yami kept his arms around Yugi's waist as they cuddled. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes.

"I love you, mou hitori no boku," he whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too, aibou, my tenshi. I promise, I will never leave you. Not now, not ever," Yami whispered back sleep claimed him too.

The three Egyptian gods smiled over the two and turned to watch the other two couples to see how they were going. The two look-a-likes slept on peacefully, unaware that they were being watched.

The End.

* * *

Serena: Awwww! wasn't that cute? ^_^

Wynter: It definitely was.

Yami and Yugi: zzzzzzzz

Serena: :) Well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and read some of my other fics. Go on! Go! Go!

Jaa!


End file.
